


Sleepless Night

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Post Game, Waking up from a nightmare, mostly not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: Shelly has trouble falling asleep again after waking up from a nightmare.





	Sleepless Night

Shelly woke up with a gasp to Simon intently prodding her face with his paws. He moved away and crouched next to her when she sat up on her bed, eyes wide, skin covered in cold sweat. She was breathing heavily for a few moments, then heaved a sigh. Bringing her knees to her chest, she leaned forward, folded her arms on them and lowered her head. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down her heart hammering in her chest. Simon peered up at her with concern.

 _Are you okay?_ he asked.  
“Yes. I was just having a nightmare. It’s been a while. Haven’t had any since I was a kid.”  
_You are a kid._

Shelly snorted and glanced at him.

“Look who’s talking, you’re like five.”  
_Cats age differently than humans._  
“Yes, but you’re not going to age like normal cats, you know. Thanks for waking me up, Simon.” She reached over and scratched his head between the ears. He purred contentedly, closing his eyes.  
_That’s what I’m here for._  
“To wake me up?”  
_If need be._

Some time later Shelly lied awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Simon was dozing near her feet where he’d curled up after she reassured him she was fine and would try to get some sleep. But she couldn’t. As if the nightmare she’d had chased away all the drowsiness she might feel. She checked the clock on her mobile. Nearly 2 AM. The Witch wondered briefly if she would get any more sleep that night. It would take a while for sleeping potion to kick in, and about 8 to 10 hours for it to wear off. Since it was a school night, that was time she didn’t have.

What to do?

Playing absendmindedly with her phone, she paused when she reached her contact list. Try calling someone? She’s already calmed down after the nightmare, Simon’s presence and voice in her head helped a lot, but actually hearing someone with her ears would be nice...probably.

But who to call? Shelly really didn’t want to bother anyone in the middle of the night. Very briefly she considered William since he probably had the most experience with bad nights out of the people she knew and was friends with, but decided against it. Chances were she would wake him up and then he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, and she didn’t want it. Besides...Nora probably wouldn’t be happy about other girls calling her boyfriend in the middle of the night if it wasn’t an emergency.

Hmmm…

Her eyes, scanning her contact list, stopped on a name.

Elliot.

That’s right. He most probably would be still awake at this hour. And he could always make her laugh. Perhaps it would be okay to talk to him a little bit? After a brief hesitation she decided to send him a text first to make sure.

“Elliot, are you awake?”  
“Yeah, I am,” came the reply. “But why are YOU awake?? You aren’t outside by yourself again, are you?? D=”

Shelly smiled softly at his concern. She had promised him a while ago that she wouldn’t go out at night on her own again. Even though Simon always kept her company, so she wasn’t ever actually alone. Either way, she kept her promises. Therefore, the Witch made haste to reassure him he had nothing to worry about.

“No, no, I’m at home. I just...can’t sleep. So I thought maybe I could talk to you for a bit?”

A few seconds after she sent that last text, her phone started ringing. She answered very quickly so that it wouldn’t wake her parents or Simon. But the cat didn’t even flick an ear. Shelly raised the phone to her ear, glad he apparently didn’t even hesitate a second to call and talk to he when she needed it. Glad that, no matter what, she could always count on him.


End file.
